


Why?

by augustinevirus



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Sad, Short, The Master Has Issues, kinda his thoughts, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone with his thoughts, lets see where it takes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling you now that if you can't already tell this is super short!

"I miss how we used to play, chasing each other around on the beautiful hills we called home. I miss how we'd hold hands and just swing them back and forth laughing. But most of all I miss how you looked at me, like I was the most precious thing in the world to you." Hes mumbling to himself, alone in a junk yard. He has his hoodie on and it over his head protecting him as best it could from the cold winds blowing around him. "I was nothing without you, I'm nothing without you. You made me this way so why can't you just  **FIX IT**."

 _Why?_  "Do you want me to suffer?"  _Why?_ "Or have you forgotten about our friendship, is that it?"  _Why?_  "Did I do something?"  _Why?_ _Why!?_   _ **Why?!**_

His hands come up to cover his face, wiping away the tears as they come. He doesn't cry, he can't cry. Hes the Master after all. How could he possibly be crying? Impostor! He isn't himself  _obviously_. He has to keep wiping his face, now with his sleeve. Maybe he hadn't meant anything to him in the start.

**Maybe he was just worthless the entire time.**


End file.
